


Soldat

by Versolite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holmes Brothers, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Sherrinford, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Soldiers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "J’avais pendant des mois pesé ces mots, l’idée seule de les prononcer un jour et les conséquences qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Il me regardait, pas tout à fait comme je l’espérais, encore. Il n’attendait pas une longue discussion comme j’étais prêt à lui en servir, mais peut-être une simple remarque. J’avais deux choix devant moi, deux chemins. L’un pouvait reporter l’autre à plus tard. L’autre était sans retour.“Oui ? dit-il.”"Un OS Post-Sherrinford, parce que je viens de retrouver les feels de la saison 4 et qu'il fallait rendre justice à Mycroft Holmes





	Soldat

“Qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sherlock, l’impatience transparaissant aussi clairement dans sa voix que dans ses traits.

-Rien qu’une tasse de thé ne saurait résoudre, mon cher frère, répliqua Mycroft d’un ton mielleux.

-Et c’est reparti…

-Ne sois pas rude, il t’en reste.

-Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher, hein ?

-Quoi donc ?

-De jouer à ce petit jeu de cache-cache dès que tu couves quelque chose.”

Mycroft eut un petit rire. Je ne sus que dire, me tortillant nerveusement sur ma chaise. J’avais dépassé suffisamment de stades avec l’aîné Holmes pour ne pas me formaliser de ce genre d’échanges, mais le savoir malade était différent.

 

Tout semblait se précipiter, depuis plusieurs mois. Après Sherrinford, nous l’avions vu moins souvent. Les rares occasions où on le croisait ne duraient que le temps de nous renseigner sur une enquête et d’échanger quelques piques au-dessus d’une tasse de thé. Alors, je n’avais eu que très peu de temps pour m’en préoccuper, d’autant moins pour en parler à Sherlock, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’inquiéter pour lui.

Pas activement. Pas de façon très assumée non plus. Ma relation avec Mycroft était parsemée de manipulations, de mauvais mots et de contradictions. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l’aimais, ni que je pouvais vraiment le haïr. Mon esprit s'accommodait lorsqu’il l’oubliait. Mais dès que je revenais à lui, mes sens me disaient que je devrais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, agir, tôt ou tard.

Mes sens ne me disaient pas comment, cela dit.

Que je le veuille ou non, indépendamment de tout ce que nous avons pu connaître avant, nous avons, Sherlock, lui et moi, traversé un moment horrible. Nous avons vu des gens mourir, à la portée de nos mains, nous nous sommes fait manipuler et torturer. Rien de plus terrible que ce que la guerre ne m’avait déjà fait subir auparavant, mais rien de semblable, non plus. 

Et, quand était venu le moment qu’Euros devait avoir pensé comme décisif… 

Je n’arrivais toujours pas à concevoir comment Mycroft avait pu se décider aussi rapidement.

 

Je me forçais, par lâcheté, à mettre tout ça de côté, pour ne penser qu’à ma fille, aux enquêtes et aux moments de repos que la vie m’offrait enfin. Le souvenir de Mary palpitait toujours dans un recoin de ma tête, avec une tristesse amère. À présent, j’arrivais à me réchauffer le coeur sur les instants de bonheur que nous avons pu avoir.

Mais quelque chose continuait de me nouer la gorge. Malgré moi. Tout semblait _mauvais_ , nauséabond, et même si je pouvais toujours agir comme avant, trouver de véritables moments de joie et de douceur avec lui…

… la présence de Sherlock à mes côtés m’était lentement devenue insupportable.

Il n’y a pas de raisons. Pas vraiment. C’était juste un état de fait, je n’avais pu que le constater. Je me rassurais au possible, en me disant que ses régulières visites à Euros y étaient pour quelque chose et qu’autrement, sans elle, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais pour autant, Sherlock allait toujours à Sherrinford, ne me proposant pas de l’y accompagner, pour des raisons évidentes, et le malaise ne se dissipait pas. Il n’avait pas l’air de le réaliser. Moi, je faisais mine de rien, allant de temps à autres boire un café avec Lestrade, pour soulager ma conscience auprès de lui. 

Voilà comment je survivais.

 

“Ne surjoue pas le drame, frangin, articula Sherlock en pinçant distraitement les cordes de son violon. Soit tu es en état, et tu te fais ton thé comme un grand garçon, soit tu reconnais que tu es malade, et je m’en occupe.”

Sherlock ponctua sa phrase d’un sourire satisfait, attardant un regard provocateur sur Mycroft. Je me levai avant même de réfléchir.

“Je m’en occupe, dis-je.”

 _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ lus-je dans les yeux de Sherlock, qui semblait déçu que je gâche son jeu. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine avant qu’il n’ait l’occasion de parler, pour farfouiller dans ses bazars scientifiques afin de chercher le service à thé. Malgré les quelques mètres à peine qui me séparaient de lui, je sentais comme l’air était moins lourd, là où je me trouvais. L’idée des deux frères laissés seuls pour appesantir la tension ne me mettait pas tout à fait à l’aise, cela dit.

“Merci, John. J’apprécie.”

Mycroft venait d’entrer, appuyé comme de coutume sur son parapluie, plissant vaguement les yeux sous la lumière éblouissante de la cuisine. J’hochai la tête, machinalement, avant de saisir ce qu’il venait de dire :

“Merci pour quoi…?

-Eh bien, d’avoir pris mon parti.

-Je n’ai rien dit, répliquai-je, sur la défensive.

-Oh, votre attitude parlait d’elle-même, mais je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous le reconnaissiez, soupira-t-il en jaugeant brièvement le fond d’une tasse.”

Un ange passa. Alors qu’il se dirigeait de nouveau vers le salon, je l’arrêtai.

“Mycroft, je…”

Je n’avais aucune idée de la façon dont finir cette phrase. J’avais pendant des mois pesé ces mots, l’idée seule de les prononcer un jour et les conséquences qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Il me regardait, pas tout à fait comme je l’espérais, encore. Il n’attendait pas une longue discussion comme j’étais prêt à lui en servir, mais peut-être une simple remarque. J’avais deux choix devant moi, deux chemins. L’un pouvait reporter l’autre à plus tard. L’autre était sans retour.

“Oui ? dit-il.”

Je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Tout autour de moi me semblait exister extrêmement précisément, chaque détail pour m’écarter de ce qu’il me fallait faire. La sensation de la théière bouillante, non loin, la lumière, les bruits venant depuis la fenêtre, et jusqu’à ma propre respiration.

“Je dois vous parler.”

Je ne sais pas d’où j’avais tiré la force de le dire. Mais à présent, il savait. Il jeta un regard rapide en direction du salon, puis me saisit par le bras.

“Descendons, alors, dit-il.

-Non, répliquai-je immédiatement, laissez-moi gérer ça.”

À présent que la machine était lancée, je savais au moins comment nous permettre de la rendre fonctionnelle.

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? marmonna Sherlock sur notre passage.

-J’ai vu une de nos anciennes clientes passer sous la fenêtre, mentis-je vite. Celle de l’affaire des cinq cuillères. Mycroft a dit…

-Ennuyeux. Si vous n’avez que ça à faire de votre après-midi… Je serais à la morgue pour les prélèvements de Stacy Barner, si vous me cherchez, dit-il en décroisant les jambes pour se lever, ramassant son caban sur son passage.”

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, je soupirai et me rassis.

“Bien joué, reconnut Mycroft en prenant le fauteuil de Sherlock.”

Il attarda le regard sur moi.

“Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu un problème ?

-Non, répondis-je immédiatement, pour le rassurer. Enfin, en quelques sortes, mais… pas ce genre de problème.”

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce que je disais n’avait déjà aucun sens.

“Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, pour être honnête. Ça va vous sembler stupide ou insultant, mais je vous jure que c’est très sérieux.”

Je me mordis le coin de la lèvre. Il ne parlait pas, mais je savais que ça pouvait venir. 

“Je m’inquiète pour vous, finis-je par dire.”

Je vis en un éclair le changement, entre la stupéfaction et le flegme, sur ses traits. J’étais mal parti.

“À quel propos ? m’accorda-t-il néanmoins. Je veux bien croire que la sécurité du gouvernement britannique vous préoccupe, John, mais…

-Je parle sérieusement.

-Ce n’est qu’un rhume, je peux vous l’assurer. Je pensais d’ailleurs que vous le déceleriez vous-mêm...

- _Je ne parle pas de ça._ Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça correctement, je n’arrive pas à me… (mes mains s’agitèrent, tentant d’appuyer mes paroles lorsque les mots me manquaient) à évacuer tout ça correctement, à savoir exactement comment je me sens par rapport à ça, mais je crois qu’il faut qu’on s’explique, sur Sherrinford.

-Sherrinford.”

Cette fois-ci, je le sentis, il simulait. Sa surprise et le vague mépris dans sa voix étaient faux, tout aussi faux que ceux qu’ils avaient exprimé, lorsque… 

“Vous recommencez, grommelai-je.”

_Lorsque Sherlock avait hésité à me tuer._

“Je vous demande pardon ?

-Mycroft je pense qu’on… qu’on est au-delà de ça. Vous êtes habitué à vos simulacres de puissance, grand bien vous fasse, mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps ce petit jeu, vous et moi. Vous sentez pas qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, avec toute cette histoire ? Quelque chose à régler ?”

_Fais ça vite. Inutile de prolonger son agonie. Finissons-en. On a encore du pain sur la planche. Une série d’ordres, martelés un à un dans mon crâne. Je m’étais fais à l’idée de mourir, longtemps avant de rencontrer ces deux hommes, mais je n’imaginais pas voir en face de moi celui qui me tuerait. Je n’imaginais pas non plus que ce serait mon meilleur ami._

_J’imaginais encore moins que je serais traité comme une paperasse administrative juste avant que ça arrive._

Je m’attendais à autre chose qu’à le voir masser sa paupière d’un tour de pouce, en soupirant.

“Pourquoi maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, désorienté par son contrôle, aussi habituel soit-il. J’ai hésité plusieurs fois, je crois que je n’ai trouvé le courage que maintenant.”

Il m’adressa un pauvre sourire de commisération.

“Je vois, dit-il. Disons que… je comprends l’intention, John. J’imagine que c’est la même chose que je ressens de temps à autres, bien que j’essaie de chasser cette distraction, mais, si vous voulez mon avis, il n’y a rien d’autre à dire.

-Vraiment ? grommelai-je avec une fausse curiosité.

-Oui, maintint-il. Les événements de Sherrinford ont été dérangeants, mais nous n’y remédierons pas. Ils étaient destinés à se jouer de Sherlock, et Sherlock a fini par comprendre où tout cela l’a mené depuis le début. Je crains qu’en ce qui nous concerne, nous ayons seulement été de simples dommages collatéraux dans ce tohu-bohu. Que vous le vouliez ou non, John, ce n’est rien de différent de ce que nous connaissions déjà.”

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes des soldats, et les soldats meurent pour leur patrie. Je regrette, docteur Watson, mais c'est à vous que revient cet honneur._

Le même genre de discours, mais celui de Sherrinford, lui, sonnait faux, quand j’y repensais.

“Ce n’est pas vrai, répliquai-je durement. C’est mon ami.

-Un ami avec lequel vous voulez éviter de discuter d’un événement qui nous concerne tous trois, docteur Watson. Je suis navré, mais je pense que vous savez parfaitement pour quelle raison vous lui avez menti à l’instant pour qu’il parte.”

Son calme résolu me mettait hors de moi.

“Pourquoi ? répliquai-je, tentant de calmer ma rage.

-Parce qu’il y a des choses que Sherlock ne pourra jamais comprendre, peu importe le nombre de fois où l’on tentera de s’expliquer et de le confronter. Il y a des choses qu’il faut garder éloignées de lui, malgré lui, pour pouvoir le laisser vivre une vie à peu près accommodante et confortable. Croyez-moi, vous avez contribué à ce qu’il soit heureux. Mais vous êtes humain, comme moi, et je vois bien que Sherrinford vous a fait parvenir à vos extrémités.

-Je suis comme vous, hein ? attaquai-je. Vous êtes toujours calme, vous, comme si vous saviez toujours comment tout résoudre, comme si tout ça était normal ! Vous êtes… bon sang, vous allez me dire qu’il n’y a pas de solution à ce qu’il se passe ?!

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je doute qu’un réseau à démanteler, aussi ciblé soit-il, lui fasse réaliser son problème dans ses rapports aux aut…

-Je ne vous parle pas de politique. Je vous parle de famille. Mycroft, vous avez enfermé votre soeur cinglée dans une prison au milieu de l’océan, vous avez menti à Sherlock pendant des années, vous…”

Je suffoquai dans mes paroles. J’étais en train de l’accuser, et je me rendais compte qu’effectivement, je lui en voulais. Le mélange de haine et d’incompréhension dévorait le reste, pourtant, il restait quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose qui ne me poussait que davantage.

_“Sherlock, non._  
_-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, docteur Watson.”_

“Je sais, dit-il d’un ton las.

-Pourquoi ?”

Lui ne détournait pas les yeux, malgré mon regard fuyant.

“Parce que rien n’a commencé à Sherrinford, John.”

Je déglutis. Cette fois, il fallait que j’affronte son regard : il était prêt à parler. Ses iris s’agitaient de gauche à droite, passant vivement de l’un à l’autre de mes yeux.

“Parce que mon frère et ma soeur n’ont pas attendu de grandir pour ne pas aller bien, et je n’ai pas attendu d’être adulte pour essayer de les aider. Alors… Non, je n’ai jamais foncièrement pris les bonnes décisions. Et je vous l’accorde à tous, tous ceux qui me demanderont, j’ai sacrément merdé pendant toutes ces années. Mais je n’avais pas de solution à ma portée.”

Un rictus tremblant s’était formé sur ses traits. Si le sujet n’était pas aussi sérieux, si je ne l’entendais pas pour ce qui me semblait être la première fois, je l’aurais interprété comme une expression moqueuse. Ce qu’il était, en quelque sorte.

“Jamais, John. Vous aurez beau chercher, il n’y avait rien d’autre. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère finisse comme ça. Je ne voulais pas finir par enfermer ma soeur et mentir à nos parents. Je ne voulais pas que Sherlock me déteste.

-Mycroft.

-Mais je les aime. Je peux vous assurer que je les aime tous, tellement et… et je regrette… je… regrette tout…”

Je ne peux même pas dire qu’entendre des sanglots dans sa voix ne me surprenait plus. Il y a des choses immuables qu'on n’est jamais prêts à voir s’effondrer. Et certainement pas le gouvernement britannique. 

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n’avais pas de réponse à ses problèmes, mais je m’avançai et je le serrai dans mes bras, par un vieil instinct. Il tressaillit. Je savais qu’il aurait besoin de ça, il me serra contre lui, oubliant ses manières stupides. Je le sentis haleter puis enfin laisser échapper les pleurs qu’il avait retenu pendant allez savoir combien de temps. L’émotion de le sentir céder, contre moi, était étrange. Un fardeau dont on me libérait, indirectement. Une vérité qui éclatait.

“Vous avez tenu ça combien de temps, hein ? murmurai-je.”

Je n’attendais pas de réponse et il n’en donna pas. Mycroft Holmes avait raison, lorsqu’il disait que rien n’avait commencé à Sherrinford.

Il avait toujours été un soldat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'avais oublié mes feels sur la saison 4. Mycroft m'a tué. J'en veux toujours beaucoup trop à Sherlock. Protégez Mycroft et John ptn.  
> (J'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon)


End file.
